1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensors used in optical analysis of samples, and in particular relates to the material composition of sensors and methods for measuring trace concentrations of chemical species using the sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensor methods and sensor films for quantification of volatile and nonvolatile compounds in fluids are known in the art. Typically, quantification of these parameters is performed using dedicated sensor systems that are specifically designed for this purpose. These sensor systems operate using a variety of principles including electrochemical, optical, acoustic, and magnetic. For example, sensor systems are used to conduct optical inspection of biological, chemical, and biochemical samples. A variety of spectroscopic sensors operating with colorimetric liquid and solid reagents have been developed. In fact, spectophotometric indicators in analytical chemistry have become the reagents of choice in many commercially available optical sensors and probes.
Optical sensors possess a number of advantages over other sensor types, the most important being their wide range of transduction principles: optical sensors can respond to analytes for which other sensors are not available. Also, with optical sensors it is possible to perform not only “direct” analyte detection, in which the spectroscopic features of the analyte are measured, but also “indirect” analyte determination, in which a sensing reagent is employed. Upon interaction with the analyte species, such a reagent undergoes a change in its optical property, e.g. elastic or inelastic scattering, absorption, luminescence intensity, luminescence lifetime or polarization state. Significantly, this sort of indirect detection combines chemical selectivity with that offered by the spectroscopic measurement and can often overcome otherwise troublesome interference effects.
Because spectophotometric indicators were originally developed for aqueous applications, their immobilization into a solid support is a key issue for their application in optical sensing. Polymeric materials for reagent-based optical sensors are often complex multicomponent formulations. The key formulation ingredients include a chemically-sensitive reagent (indicator), a polymer matrix, auxiliary minor additives, and a common solvent or solvent mixture. However, it is difficult to predict the best formulation of the sensor material to yield a certain desired functionality.
Thus, there exists a strong need for simplified sensors that can easily be used to carry out optical analysis of multiple quantitative assays and/or other biological, chemical, and physical environmental parameters with high reproducibility that yield improved sensor sensitivity, decreased response to interferences, enhanced stability, and other desired parameters.